doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hungama TV
Hungama TV is a TV channel for children in India based in Mumbai. Originally a subsidiary of UTV Software Communications launched on September 26, 2004 the channel was sold to Disney in 2006. Disney then bought UTV in 2011 thus reuniting UTV and Hungama TV under same ownership of Disney. Hungama TV is now an operating unit of Disney Channels Worldwide. History UTV and Ronnie Screwvala formed United Home Entertainment with 51% and 49% ownership interests respectively. United Home was formed to launch an Indian children's channel. The company hired TAG for channel packaging. Chief Operating Officer Purnendu Bose was hired and was expected to hire 100 employees for the channel. Rs 100 crore was the expected initial investment with expectations of break even in three years. In September 2004, Hungama TV started broadcasting as the first domestic children's channel. In March 2005, one of the UTV founders, Zarina Mehta became head of programming for Hungama. In early 2006, Mehta was promoted to chief operating officer of the channel. In July 2006, Disney India acquired a controlling stake in Hungama TV from UTV Software Communications Limited while also taking a 14.9% share in UTV. In 2006, Disney acquired Hungama TV from UTV. The channel started with both live-action and animated programming. But, following the success of Doraemon, gradually shifted its focus to solely animated programming. In 2013, Hungama started adding original Indian series as a part of a localisation strategy. To promote the channel, Hungama TV were spreaded into Bangladesh, as the Hindi dub of Doraemon is not banned. In early 2018, Doraemon were removed from Hungama TV since politicians and conservative activists in both India and Pakistan campaigned to ban the show along with Crayon Shin-chan from television because they claimed it "corrupts children", as this upsets Bangladesh kids; but Disney Channel India still air the series since then. Progammings Current shows * BoBoiBoy * The Daltons * Gon, the Stone Age Boy * Perman * Shin Chan * Upin & Ipin * Grami's Circus Show Former shows Anime * AM Driver * Asari-chan * B-Daman Crossfire * Beyblade * Blacky the Funny Dog * Detective Conan * Digimon Xros Wars * Doraemon ''(1979 and 2005 series) * ''The Genie Family * Gigant Big Shot Tsukasa * The Monster Kid * Kiteretsu * KochiKame * Lucky Man * Little Moonlight Rider * Magical Hat * Nintama Rantarō * Ojarumaru ** Osomatsu-kun * Guzura * Pokémon Series ** Pokémon: Indigo League ** Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands ** Pokémon: The Johto Journeys ** Pokémon: Johto League Champions ** Pokémon: Master Quest ** Pokémon: Advanced ** Pokémon The Series: XY * Robotan * Sonic X * Tamagon the Counselor * Tensai Bakabon * Ultra B * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Zenmai Zamurai Controversy A Hindi dub of the Shin Chan anime started airing on Hungama TV on June 19, 2006, and it gained up to 60% of the channel's market share. There were complaints from parents over the main character's behaviour and the attitudes exhibited towards elders on the show, both of which were seen as a negative influence on children. The show was banned from Indian television in 2008 but soon after it started airing again on Hungama TV with censorship ('''Example: '''All the mature theme jokes were translated into childish ones and the word alcohol was changed to juice; Scenes that have been cut includes instances of Nene's mother beating a stuffed rabbit, Shin-chan imitating Action Mask, as well as instances when he does the Zou-san (Mr. Elephant) dance or Ketsudake (butt-only) alien dance) and has become a popular show among kids. Category:TV Channels Category:Doraemon outside Japan Category:Television Companies Category:Companies